


what a feeling

by abed_films



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brad doesn't really know whats happening, david is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abed_films/pseuds/abed_films
Summary: David giving Brad some affection, and Brad being confused but he's here for it.im bad a summary's
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	what a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> braddavid make my brain go brrrrrrr  
> this is also dedicated to the braddavid nation gc on twt 
> 
> yes, the title is a one direction song.

It was silent in Brad and David’s office at the Mythic Quest HQ. They were both doing work at their desk, at least Brad was. He was doing some work at his desk when he felt someone's eyes on him. 

He looked up from his computer to see David, staring at him with a daydreaming look in his eye and a small smile on his face, which wasn’t really out of the ordinary. Ever since they had started dating, even before that, David would find himself staring at Brad and just getting lost in his own little world. Brad knew this, of course, but he did find it quite strange, and also, David hadn’t moved in a while. 

Brad furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You okay, David?”. David didn’t say anything, he just looked over Brad’s face. Brad playfully rolled his eyes. “Do I have something on my face?”, gesturing to his face. David still didn’t say anything. Brad looked at David one more time. “Okay”, he said, dragging out the y. Brad turned his head back to his computer and tried to get back to work. Their office returned to a comfortable silence. 

David was still looking at Brad when he came up with an idea and his small smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk. Very slowly, David started to roll his chair towards Brad’s desk. The sound of David’s chair caught Brad’s attention. He lifted his head to see where the noise was coming from and was met with David right in front of him on the other side of his desk. Brad quirked an eyebrow. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when David leaned onto Brad’s desk so that they were face to face. 

Brad tried to move his head away but David grabbed his chin so that he was forced to look into David’s eyes. Brad swore he saw a sparkle in David’s eyes. “David?” Without a word, David slowly tilted Brad’s up and leaned forward. He pressed a gentle kiss on Brad’s lips. Brad felt his whole face flush. He didn’t have enough time to kiss back before David pulled back. Brad looked at him with a dazed look. David let out a light laugh. He smiled softly, which made Brad’s heart go even more crazy than it already was. He definitely still wasn't used to that.

“What was that for?”, Brad asked, breathlessly. David shrugged and let go to Brad’s chin, “I just wanted to”. Brad let out a breath, “Fair enough.” Brad leaned in and gave David another quick kiss. David smiled a little into it. When they pull away, they just look into each other's eyes for a moment. David started to fully pull away. “I should get back to work” Brad genuinely smiled, and David almost melted into the floor, right then and there. “Okay” David started to roll his chair back over to his desk, still looking at Brad. 

He was so caught up on looking at Brad, he ran into his desk. Brad let out a loud laugh and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. David shyly smiled and turned around to face his computer. Brad chuckled softly and shook his head, turning his head back down to his computer. Ever since then, David, randomly throughout the day, rolls up to Brad’s desk in his chair and gives him a short kiss or just gives him some type of affection. Brad would sometimes say that it annoyed him and that it distracted him from his very important work, but both he and David knew that wasn’t true.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> my twitter - @1995REGGIE


End file.
